


Notes and Reports on the World of Pokemon

by Prof_Soul



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fake Science, More Realistic Universe, Still Idealistic, slight au?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prof_Soul/pseuds/Prof_Soul
Summary: Have you ever felt that the Pokédex entries on Pokémon either lacked information or left you wanting more? This series seeks to satisfy those desires, taking an in-universe perspective on the denizens of the universe. Written by an aspiring Pokébiologist, who aspires to teach trainers and nontrainers alike more about the Pokémon they surround themselves with.(These reports draw inspiration from Pokédex entries, in game dialogue, various personal headcanons and inferences of how a world such as this would work.)





	1. Report 1: #001-003- Bulbasaur Family

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing for here, I figure that the best place to start is at the beginning. I hope you all enjoy this attempt at a more scientific view of the Pokémon world!

National Dex #001-003- Bulbasaur Line

Names: Bulbasaur, Fushigidane, Bulbizarre

             Ivysaur, Fushigisou, Herbizarre

             Venusaur, Fushigibana, Florizarre

Type(s): Grass/Poison

Height/Weight: Bulbasaur (0.7 m, 6.9 kg), Ivysaur (1.0 m, 13.0 kg), Venusaur (2.0 m, 100 kg [2.4 m, 155.5 kg in Mega])

Egg Group(s): Monster and Grass

Abilities: Overgrow, Chlorophyll (Hidden Ability), Thick Fat (Mega Ability)

     The Bulbasaur line are all communal grass and poison types that are currently extinct in the wild due to deforestation of its habitats across the Kanto region, the only remaining population are being bred in an undisclosed location to be given to starting trainers due to their inbred loyalty to their trainers. Bulbasaur is born with the pod on its back from a seed that is implanted in the egg upon being laid by the Venusaur parent by its symbiotic plant partner. Because of this plant, it doesn’t need to ingest food to sustain itself (although it can choose to do so) as it can rely solely on the energy gathered in the plant via photosynthesis to power itself. Its pod will grow with the Bulbasaur, starting out as a small sprout and ending as a decent sized flower pod, near to budding, and containing many rich in nutrient seeds that also grow with the plant. While it can weaponize these, it usually uses its vines, leaves, and even body in battling.

     However, this pod, while being its greatest strength, is also a great weakness. To get the largest amount of food, these Pokémon often stay in large clearings in forests, which allows them to get strong sunlight without it being obscured by tree branches above. However, this puts it in danger of being attacked by various flying Pokémon. While some are after its flesh, most are actually after the seeds that are contained in its pod. The reason for this is that the pod and body of the Bulbasaur contains slight toxins that serve as a deterrent against would be predators from eating it. Its seeds, however, are not, making them a prime target of various seed eating birds that will attempt to force the pod open to get at the seeds within, which causes great harm to the young Pokémon. However, it is always under the watchful eye of Ivysaur and Venusaur, giving all but the strongest of fliers reason to hesitate against attacking one.

     By the time Bulbasaur becomes Ivysaur, its pod will turn into a bud, and will start to emanate a sweet scent as it grows closer and closer to blooming, which also indicates its closeness to evolving. It will also gain strong sturdy legs, which will initially allow it to even rear up on its hind legs for a better viewpoint, along with the beginnings of a trunk in its bud, although once the bud gets too big Ivysaur will lose this ability due to the weight of the plant, although this is traded off by it getting stronger and stronger skills, as well as thicker vines of which to grab and manipulate objects and other beings. The sweet scent is also a tool, allowing for Ivysaur to attract various small bug types, which it will eat to supplement its diet that it gains from absorbing sunlight, although it has to be careful to pick its targets carefully, as too big of a bug type could end up being a danger to it even with its poison subtyping. For the most part however, like its pre evolved and evolved form, it will simply lay in the sun for its nutrients.

     Ivysaur are more likely to break away from the group than others to explore and battle, likely due to its “teenage” sense of adventure, something that many other Pokémon and humans display at this point of development, although all Ivysaur will eventually return home, following the scent of the herd to get back. However, as Ivysaur ages and comes closer to evolving, it will become less active, and often seeming lethargic, often to the point it will stay in only one place for most of the day. This has led to many uninformed, but obviously concerned, trainers rushing to Pokémon Centers to get their Ivysaur checked for illnesses, as similar traits do appear in grass types across the board when they are ill. To tell the difference, an Ivysaur’s bud will be swollen when it is close to evolving, where as a sick Ivysaur will have bland coloring and wilting leaves, along with excessive drooling or pains along its legs and back. Its sent is also a good indication, as while it always has a sweet scent, when it’s near evolution it will become almost sickly sweet, while sick Ivysaur will have a subdued scent, or even rotten if severely sick. The near evolution lethargy is simply Ivysaur gathering up energy, as the growth between an Ivysaur and that which it evolves into is a great one indeed, and it’ll need every last bit of power it can get.

    Venusaur is a massive change from its pre evolutions, as where the other two were rather light and small, this one is massively bloated and large, both in body and in flower, as it is now fully bloomed, with thick sturdy trunk and large fronds at the bottom. This flower closely resembles that of the Rafflesia, leading some to think it’s a parasitic variant of it, or perhaps related to the Oddish line due to Vileplume’s own resemblance to the plant. Sadly, it’s impossible to determine this due to the mixing of genetics that has come from many generations of the two organisms living together, to the point that one separated from the other leads to both dying. It’s unknown how the two, the plant and the Pokémon, ended up coming together, as the organic difference between Venusaur and its plant is separate enough to indicate that they joined together rather than evolving from a plant into an animal as many grass types do. The strength that comes from this deal, however, cannot be denied, especially in the case of Venusaur.

     Venusaur is the one that protects the group, using its vines to grab flying Pokémon out of the air and slam them to the ground and uses one of its various powders from the flower to inflict a status condition on it, allowing the others to escape as it finishes them off with powerful slams of its heavy body. Its flower grants it other abilities as well, such as an aroma that is able to  calm attackers, although specially trained Venusaur have been able to cause a variety of emotions with their scents, and are sometimes used by certain spas to help with relaxing customers, although the monetary cost of keeping a Venusaur is usually too much for most businesses. This aroma serves a secondary purpose during the summer when they’re at their most powerful (although the same could be said of many grass types); attracting a mate. During this time, they’ll stay completely still and calm, instead relying on their scent and their petals to attract mates, as when the sunlight is most intense on them, their flowers will change color, becoming more vibrant and eye catching. While the vibrancy is linked to the nutrition and sunlight the Pokémon gets, it also corresponds to the power of the Pokémon, and once two Venusaur find likewise powered mates, they will join together.

     Venusaur, along with all other Kanto starters, have a mega form. Its body becomes even more thick, with the heavy fat protecting it against both heat and cold, and is believed to be the reason why Mega Venusaur sheds the usual fear of fire and ice that other grass types hold. Its plant also grows, taking up more of its body, with heavy vines connecting to extra branches that extend off the tree like stem of the flower, extra leaves growing from it, and even having a smaller secondary flower growing from its forehead, the energy from Mega Evolution affecting both the flora and fauna parts of the Pokémon equally.

     In terms of battle, it becomes more able to take attacks of both varieties, and under the thick energy absorbing fat is hidden muscle growth, as well as a growth in its symbiotic plant, allowing it to attack harder as well both with physical and special techniques. In Kanto, the Mega Venusaur is said to be a representation of bravery, for even in the face of that which it once feared, it will continue to fight on. It’s also one of the more commonly seen Mega Evolutions, partly because of this view, but also because it's one of the few Pokémon that has little physical effects from repeated Mega Evolution short of exhaustion. With the heavy loyalty it exhibits, combined with this fact, fans of this Pokémon will eagerly defend it against its detractors, especially those who prefer Pokémon like Charizard. Perhaps it’d be best if people all took to heart that every Pokémon is one worth caring about, be it the ever common Magikarp, or the rarest of Legendaries, and to treat them with the same loyalty that Venusaur does its trainer.


	2. Report 2: #004-006- Charmander Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Bulbasaur to Charmander, the second of the Kantonian starters. I hope you enjoy!

National Dex #004-006- Charmander Family

Names: Charmander, Hitokage, Salamèche

             Charmeleon, Lizardo, Reptincel

             Charizard, Lizardon, Dracaufeu

Type(s): Fire, Fire/Flying (3rd stage), Fire/Dragon (Mega X)

Height/Weight: Charmander (0.6 m, 8.5 kg), Charmeleon (1.1 m, 19.0 kg), Charizard (1.7 m, 90.5 kg [1.7 m, 110.5 kg Mega X] [1.7 m, 100.5 kg])

Egg Group(s): Monster and Dragon

Abilities: Blaze, Solar Power (Hidden Ability), Tough Claws (Mega X), Drought (Mega Y) 

     The Charmander Line is a highly controversial one, both in being used as a starter Pokémon due to the rather drastic change that comes in their evolutions in terms of personality, as well as their use in history. Despite this, or perhaps because of this, they tend to be the most popular pick of starting trainers in the Kanto region, with many even seeing them as an unofficial mascot of sorts of the Kanto Starter Pokémon. Charmander are a rather different experience than the other two members of the line as they’re exceedingly friendly and loyal to their trainer, to the point as seeing them almost as a parental figure. Their tails often brighten at the sight of their trainer and their fellow Pokémon, as the flames on them directly indicate their emotional state, wavering when happy and blazing up when angered. The flame also indicates the Pokemon’s overall health, with a small flame on its tail being a sure sign of sickness, neglect, and even abuse, something that is sadly all too common later in the line due to the massive changes that happens to Charmander personality wise once it evolves, as it goes from admiring to standoffish and proud, and sometimes almost hateful, depending on how it sees its trainer. However, due to this connection, the tail itself is needed for the Pokémon to survive, with the Pokémon always dying shortly after the tail light goes out, with there currently being no treatment beyond prevention.

Thankfully, even as a Charmander its flame is hard to put out, with even heavy rain only causing it to sizzle, although full immersion in water is potentially fatal if left for too long. Early on, the Charmander will be greatly curious of their flame, with newly hatched Charmander often accidently burning themselves on it, their fire resistance not fully built up yet although they won’t get serious burns like non-Fire types will. They will often play with this fire, learning what it represents, and along with it their power, steadily growing to enjoy the fights that they get into, as it’s during these times that a Charmander’s flames are at their strongest, hinting at what is to come in the Pokémon’s future once it evolves into Charmeleon.

Charmeleon, in sharp contrast to the more playful Charmander, is always looking for its next battle, be it an enemy Pokémon or even the trainer it once looked up to. Once it finds one, it will swing its tail back and forth rapidly, heating up the air to almost unbearable temperatures, although this is more out of excitement for a fight than tactical use, as despite its powerful flames it’s just as likely to charge in with its sharp claws to tear opponents apart mercilessly, its flames turning a whitish blue if the opponent proves itself to be especially strong, saving its fire only for the strongest of opponents unless ordered to otherwise by its trainer.

Once these fights start, the Charmeleon won’t calm until the fight is ended, either with its own victory or loss.  Further, it is known that some Charmeleon may even refuse to listen to its trainer unless it decides they’re worthy of commanding it, its once unconditional loyalty gone, although these cases are far and few between, with most at least begrudgingly obeying their master, although a begrudging Pokémon is nowhere near as effective as one that is loving and loyal. It’s this stage that makes it so controversial, for if a trainer can’t control them, it will attack anything it desires to get a good fight, which has resulted in deaths in the past. However, under a strong hand, the Pokémon it turns into is for many more than enough to justify dealing with this form.

When the species existed in the wild, they would often live up on mountains in isolation, with their flames lighting up the night, with ancient writings likening the sight to earthbound stars in mountain ranges were numerous Charmeleon lived, although these Charmeleon would rarely ever see each other outside of mating season, preferring to live in solitude, as opposed to the more group loving Charmander. Now however due to the species being only found in captivity, and due to limited space in areas sanctioned off for their keeping, they begrudgingly have to stay together, with rangers having to keep a watchful eye on them to prevent deadly fight from breaking out. Thankfully, once they evolve the line has been under captivity for so long that they’re much calmer in groups, although fights are still known to break out during mating season.

Charizard, perhaps the most famous starter worldwide, gains the ability to fly on evolution, being able to reach up to 4.600 feet into the air, something it will take full advantage of in battle due to its surprising frailty, its bulky body betraying its lightweight bones which are needed to allow it to fly. It’s a very intelligent Pokémon, having concepts of honor that it uses in every aspect of its life from battling to hunting. It will only hunt Pokémon that have a chance against it, and in battles it will never use its fire against an unworthy opponent unless directly ordered to, as the heat of its flame is enough to melt even boulders, with the strongest Charizard’s being recorded being able to cause significant melting in glaciers, and growing even harsher as they experience tough battles. As such, these flames are often beyond what many lesser opponents can handle, so these dragons mercifully hold back their strongest weapon for these opponents, although like all cases there are exceptions, with Charizard having been known to cause massive forest fires to drive prey right into their clutches. It is this honor, intelligence, and strength that would make it so Charizard is a Pokémon few trainers are willing to fight even with a type advantage despite its frail nature, with this reputation and power being what made it so famous alongside the grandeur it exhibits.

It is this very power and grandeur that makes it famous today that also drew people to it so long ago and made the Kanto military take them in to use as shock troopers against enemy cities. In these attacks, they would often be sent ahead of the main group to set important buildings ablaze, along with game filled forests and crops if it seemed a siege would be needed. This isn’t to say that Charizard wasn’t used on the front lines however, with them often flying overhead and taking out key players, lines of infantry and even strong enemy Pokémon, with these fights in particular being especially vicious. However, in time the Kanto government grew to fear Charizard being used against them by rebel forces within their borders, so they made a campaign against the wild populations, and wiped them out one by one. All that remains now is the descendants of the remnants of what were the Kanto Air Force Charizard, raised in an undisclosed location with special muzzles to prevent them from breathing their fire by pressing against the gland that causes the spark, while still allowing them to open their mouths to eat and drink.

Beyond its infamous history and current popularity, Charizard is especially famous for being known to have two separate Mega Evolutions, with the only other known Pokémon to be capable of this being the Legendary Pokémon Mewtwo. The first one gains a large boost to muscle mass and thicker bones, increasing its ability to take and deal physical blows, as well as getting an increase to the temperature of the fire it produces, increasing its special capabilities overall by adding this increase in heat to them. Its body shape also drastically changes, turning black and blue as it embraces its draconic lineage and power, and becomes more aggressive in battle. This is said in Kanto to be a representation of the Pokémon’s battle lust and a symbol of the past, like how it was once used in military force all that time ago.

The other is more reminiscent of the Pokémon’s normal form, but while it does still gain a boost to muscle mass, its body is still somewhat fragile, but supplemented by a massive increase in fire production, heating the body up to the point that in coming ranged attacks are affected by the heat, which is often described as being similar to a summer heatwave in terms of intensity, although it can only keep this up for a short while. While in this state, it is a lot calmer than it normally is, and especially in comparison to its counterpart. While it’s a lot more eager to use its flames than usual, most likely due to understanding that its trainer wouldn’t Mega Evolve it if it wasn’t needed to be this strong, it rarely roars beyond its initial change, instead being hyper focused on the match at hand, maneuvering in quick bursts in speeds and agility out matching a fighter jet, aiming to blitz the opponent in tune with its Trainer. In Kanto, this form represents honor, as it treats every single opponent it meets as a potential equal in this form, as well as the future, a change from Kanto’s past to a bright, new way of life.

Sadly, these forms come at a downside in that overuse of them can lead to damages to their internal structures due to the forced heat increase by the Mega Evolution. Thankfully, those that use Mega Evolution are usually responsible enough to keep good care of their Pokémon, and only use the form if it is needed. With this much power behind them, it’s unlikely that Charizard, and it’s pre evolutions, will ever fade from the minds of trainers, veterans and new alike.


	3. Report 3: #007-009- Squirtle Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the Kantonian starters, I hope you enjoy this look at the Squirtle Line!

National Dex #007-009- Squirtle Family

Names: Squirtle, Zenigame, Carapuce

             Wartortle, Kameil, Carabaffe

             Blastoise, Kamex, Tortank

Type(s): Water

Height/Weight: Squirtle (0.5 m, 9.0 kg), Wartortle (1.0 m, 22.5 kg), Blastoise (1.6 m, 85.5 kg [1.6 m, 101.1 kg Mega])

Egg Group(s): Monster and Water 1

Abilities: Torrent, Rain Dish (Hidden Ability), Mega Launcher (Mega Ability)

     These turtles are communal, living in large groups on beaches. Sadly, they were hunted to near extinction for food in the wild at the various seaside beaches they lived at around the Kanto region, with the remaining populations that were spared after they were declared endangered now living in an undisclosed location, like the other two starter Pokémon species of Kanto. From what we know, while they are rather close knit while on the beach, even young Squirtle hunt alone, searching for bug types and various water plants to feast on, even using water attacks to blast prey from the air, thus making it so that even flying bug types aren’t able to get away from their reach. Squirtle make for a popular pick as a starter due to their adorable looks, as well as having a cheerful yet stubborn attitude, making for, in many people’s opinions, a good mix between the loyalty and friendliness of Bulbasaur and Charmander respectively.

     Squirtle are renowned for their defensive capability with their shells, being equally capable of repelling special and physical attacks, with both hard teeth and curious prodding fingers bouncing off the shell like its nothing, a spinning Squirtle shell even being able to deflect special attacks in random directions. However, Squirtle shells are not always so sturdy, with newly hatched Squirtle having a very soft shell, one that can easily be caved in. Further, a newly hatched Squirtle isn’t fully capable of battling, as instead of powerful blasts of water, it instead will fire foam from its mouth that, while being capable of taking out equally weak foes, would do nothing against a predator without having some sort of type effectiveness. Within a short time, however, the back will harden and shape itself into the shell we all know, and the Pokémon will gain the water spraying skills it’s so well known for. In battle, Squirtle will often retreat into their shell to hide from attacks, as their body is very vulnerable to attacks, being every bit as soft as it was before, squirting water to launch themselves in different directions or attack enemies, with any hole in the shell being a potential firing place. This shell is even what allows Squirtle to be so successful as a hunter in the water, the round shape and special groves on the shell immensely reducing drag, allowing it to out speed many potential predators and prey alike.

     Wartortle often look much older than they actually are, their darker skin, as well as their furry ears and tail often tricking people into thinking they’re ancient. In fact, in the past many thought of them as merely being ancient Squirtle that chose to not evolve, instead staying in their current form to learn and meditate, due to the belief that Squirtle could live for ten thousand years, a lifespan they traded for power when becoming Blastoise. Now, of course, we know that Wartortle is instead the secondary stage between Squirtle and Blastoise, and that, further, they do not live for such a long time, instead merely living for a few hundred at best, their fur darkening as they age, and often growing algae on their shell. The oldest currently known Wartortle is believed to be nearing a thousand, albeit requiring close attention and care from the family that owns it, as it is now blind and has many other health problems.

     In the wild Wartortle often live on their own, as while they live for a long time, the Squirtle and Blastoise brethren they lived with in the past won’t, and many don’t wish to live with those that will die long before they will. While they will at times group together, they often choose to live alone, even in the smaller spaces they live in while currently in captivity. They use this newfound freedom to explore the world around them, with Wartortle often being recorded moving over every inch of land they’re allowed in their containment, and even trying to escape to explore the land beyond. The reason for this wanderlust is believed to be a desire to see what the world holds, as when they’re a Squirtle they’ll never go far from the beach which they were born on, and now that they have the power and defense to take care of themselves, as well as a long lifespan ahead of them, there’s nothing holding them back. While swimming, either for hunting or exploring, the fur on their ears and tail serves a dual purpose. While it does create more drag, which prevents them from being as agile as they were when they were younger, they allow for more precise movement, often shifting their ears for balance when they speed up while stalking unwary prey, using the algae and fur as cover at the mossy bottoms of lakes and rivers. Secondly, the tail fur also serves to store air, acting like a SCUBA tank would for a human, the Wartortle dunking its head in to the fur for extra air when it can’t breach the surface, due to not wanting to startle prey or trying to hide from a predator.

     Sadly, it’s this incredible tail that gave humans a secondary reason to hunt them, as they were often seen as symbols of longevity, with hunters severing the tail and often leaving the rest behind, the tail often being sold to be given to elders of communities as adornments, or to couples that have recently given birth to try to bless the child with the same longevity that Wartortle has. Because of this, and their loner nature, Wartortle were at one point even more rarely seen that Squirtle and Blastoise, but now that they’re in captivity, their numbers have increased to match the others, as few as it may be.

     When Wartortle feel the urge to wander quell, they will find a group to settle down in and evolve into Blastoise. Blastoise serve as the protectors of the beaches of which their communal groups live in, only leaving when all are accounted for, and if another Blastoise is available to guard so that they can hunt. They tend to stick to vegetation, although they will also eat fish Pokémon that they manage to knock out. Often, there will only be anywhere between two to three Blastoise in a group, mostly to limit the mating pool, as they lay many eggs, of which most won’t survive once they hatch, and having too high of a population would wipe out the group’s food supply. It’s also to prevent infighting among the protectors, as Blastoise is far more powerful in terms of combat than its pre evolutions due to it gaining organic steel cannons in areas in the back of its shell right above its shoulder. They are capable of retracting, and even changing angle, although the cannons can’t go too far from pointing straight forward. They sustain these cannons by taking in water, usually by drinking it down, and storing it in a special storage area towards their back which the cannons are connected to, the water getting pumped up to them by specialized muscles before the cannons fire them with extreme accuracy and power up to 49 meters away, easily being able to punch through concrete and thick steel.

     Because of the power of their cannons, Blastoise were used often in war, either in the navy, where its cannons were used to take out enemy boats if an approach underwater was too dangerous, or through siege battles, where it would be brought in to cause damage to fortress walls so that the army could storm enemy bases. It, however, was truly a long-range fighter, and if an opponent managed to get in close, they had little options beyond falling on top of enemies to crush them, especially if they managed to get to the sides or behind the Pokémon, as its heavy shell prevents it from normally moving fast, or if they had no allies to support them. The one exception to this is if Blastoise retracts itself into its shell for protection, because its cannons have enough force to launch the entire shell in an attack if need be, or even to get away in a retreat, although it has little control over these speed bursts due to the focused nature of their cannons.

     As powerful as their cannons are, they get even stronger in their Mega Form, the turtles shell becoming even bulkier as the two cannons on its back combine into one massively large one, and two smaller ones forming on their arms, with two matching small shells appearing as well, each having its own miniature version of the water pool that the larger one has, the storage space increasing in size along with the cannon. Their firing power and accuracy is vastly increased as well, with Mega Blastoise being able to hit a target from an incredible ten kilometers away, and pierce through nearly anything at full power. However, they also have incredible control over their shots, allowing them to make them nonlethal to even the weakest of Pokémon, which is a good thing for those who enjoy this Mega Form, as otherwise it likely would be banned from official tournaments worldwide, although there have been reports of Blastoise having sore firing muscles from overuse of this form. As one can imagine, their special attacking capabilities increase greatly along with the aforementioned changes. Further, their shell is even more durable than before, tanking both physical and special attacks alike. They even have a minor increase to physical attack, although this is most likely due to the minor muscle mass increase they get to better handle the extra weight of all the water and shell they have to haul around in this form.

     In the past, they were seen as a sign of military might, with many naval fleets having at least one to serve to destroy the flagships of enemies, or to even serve to assassinate enemy leaders from far behind lines due to their range. Now, however, with a disbanded military, the modern focus tends to be that of defense, not attacking until attacked, and destroying those that would threaten the peace that has been achieved since the Last War. This ideal has been used not only by the Kanto region, but by many leagues, the organizations dedicated to the moral and proper treatment of Pokémon, as well as the protection of the modern world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the Kanto starters now up, I feel it's time to talk about where we could possibly head from here. I already have a large back log of rough drafts written for Pokémon both in the Kanto and the Johto region. So, the question I ask to my readers, is if you'd prefer a straightforward through the Pokédex coverage, or if you would prefer to go by what my muse marks me with? Which ever happens, I hope those who have been reading along so far have enjoyed the reports thus far, and the hopefully many to follow.


End file.
